


Shynah's Story

by VictorianGold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianGold/pseuds/VictorianGold
Summary: Excerpt from romance novel that I have in the works!Includes Japanese, Native American, and Southeast Asian mythology. It is an Omega/Alpha demon universe-- a complex love story between two people that have absolutely no business being together.(ROUGH DRAFT)





	1. Chapter 1

**Excerpt One**

**Shynah**

Shynah adjusted her indigo kimono against her narrow shoulders, irritated that it was sopping wet from the drizzling rain. It had been weeks since she had slept with a solid roof over her head and the constant downpour had done nothing but deplete her energy reserves further. Her exhaustion was happily aided by the constant presence of her yearly heat which, by this point in time, had run for nearly a month. Day by day, Alpha Youkai appeared, seemingly from out of nowhere, to challenge her for a claim-- a claim of mating. She was both unwilling and unyielding, with no desire to be tied down as a broodmare for an overzealous demon. Each time, she shook them off, either by the edge of her katana or, under more detrimental circumstances, with a speedy getaway.

While her first bout of heat, nearly thirty years past, had been difficult to defend, she had managed-- albeit, with some  _ very _ close calls. Now, she was more experienced. Always paying close attention to her scent and the unknown assailants it could attract. There was little she could do to lessen the frequency of Yokai attacks during the spring, but her heat, like the season, always came to an end.

She fiddled at the dark leather of her katana clasp at her hip. It had been rubbing against her for hours and her damp, pruning skin certainly didn’t help the discomfort. Once she was certain that the clasp was at least, a little more comfortable, she started her meandering once more, whisking through the dense greenery around her.

She couldn’t afford to stop for long, it had only been a few hours since her last tussle with a rather grotesque Alpha Youkai. The encounter had left her scent bothered, overeager to burst out into the world to find an unwanted mate. She found it immensely frustrating that  _ any _ Alpha demon could waltz right up and make her insides burn with lustful desire. At least she was a half-demon, the only time she could be grateful for such a thing-- her human blood did well to help her fight against the instinct to bow down and present herself to every Alpha she crossed paths with.

As she continued to wander with her thoughts, she came across a bright, green pasture, surrounded by dense trees on all sides. The forest beyond seemed ominously quiet to her fox ears, so she make a snap decision to take a few quick moments to herself before continuing on, into its shaded confines. Periods of rest were few and far between-- only the early morning allowed her small measures of relaxation, while all other hours had her vigilant and on guard.

Slowly, she slumped down against a rotting, broken stump and found her entire body aching with unwanted lust. She let out an irritated sigh, then mentally counted the remaining days left in her heat. Just over one week and the nightmare would come to an end, but she could not afford to think in such absolutes. The closer she got to the end of her cycle, the more her body desired to be mounted, and the greater risk Alpha Youkais posed.

She adjusted her thick, pale hair, careful to removed its tangles from the straps of her supplies bag that ran parallel across her body. As the dark leather brushed over her floral kimono and against her supple breasts, she fought against the urge to relieve her swollen nipples from the agonizing cloth.

_ Just one more week, you’ve done it before, you can do it again _ , she thought to herself with another heavy sigh as she leaned her head back against the moist stump.

At least the damp grass beneath her exhausted body helped to cool her burning skin. She briefly pondered the idea of remaining there, in the beautiful clearing, but the peaceful moment was torn away before she had time to contemplate the ludicrous idea any further. A large and  _ very _ dominant, presence shot into her senses, approaching from the dark trees beyond the clearing. She lurched to her feet with demonic grace and placed delicate fingers over the silver hilt of her blade, ready to strike at the unseen opponent. A sickening anxiety began to pool inside her intestines as the Youkai closed in on her waiting figure-- his physical body still out of her line of sight.

She stayed her shaking hand as the domineering scent reached her nostrils. It was no ordinary demon, not like the scrappy ones she had grown accustomed to fighting over the last few decades. This one was powerful...and  _ unrelenting _ .

She narrowed her emerald eyes, scanning the tree line for the slightest hint of movement and did her best to banish her anxieties. She  _ would not _ bow down to anyone, no matter how great their Youkai strength seemed.

When a figure blasted into the clearing before her, she stiffened with a fresh bout of fear. He was fast-- a flash of black and gold, snarling viciously at her in overzealous and aroused command. While Shynah has already drawn her steel weapon, the sheer force of the demon’s scent held her frozen in place with her sword angled lazily down towards the earth.

Seeing her defensive stance, the demon slowed his approach, stalking her with slow pacing a few meters ahead. Shynah suppressed a heat-fueled whine in her throat and internally screamed at her Omega nature-- at its sudden urge to present herself for mating. She narrowed her eyes, analyzing the figure before her as her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths of air.  He was certainly large and humanoid, with long, tangled black hair that ran nearly to his hips. Her gaze flickered up from his crimson eyes to the tiny, dark tattoo on the side of his temple. The intricate detailing of a black diamond left her sucking in a sharp breath of panic.

She had grown accustomed to the sight of aroused demons. It was never her  _ suitors _ that frightened her, but the potential for a loss of freedom that they represented. The deep set diamond tattoo was a different matter altogether. It was a symbol that alerted her that the bristling figure before her was no ordinary Youkai. Ordinary Youkai were easy to fend off. They were slow, unintelligent, and overconfident in their poor fighting skills. Ordinary Youkai roamed the woods during the spring, searching for Omegas in heat. This man was far from ordinary. The diamond was a royal symbol-- a Youkai demon of the long standing jaguar clan.

Shynah shuddered at the sudden realization and her mind quickly devolved into a frantic state of confusion.  _ Why was he here? _ Jaguar territory was miles away, but more than that, the old clans never partook in the  _ barbaric  _ mating season of lesser demons. They courted themselves off for power-- for alliances, land, and for mates that could provide powerful heirs. Shynah had  _ never _ seen one prowling the forest during the springtime, or at all, really. Especially one in such a feral state of uncontrollable heat. She could hardly even grasp the concept of the current happenings-- of the large man before her with black eyes glued to her figure.  

The demon snarled at her, as if reading her frantic thoughts, and flashed a set of sharp fangs. He continued his obnoxious pacing, ready to pounce on a moments notice. Much to her dismay, a subtle whine escaped her lips as she as she glanced over his filthy cream kimono and the chiseled muscles, rippling beneath it. She jerked her eyes away, down to the long katana hanging by his side. It was a beautiful sword, imbued with an ancient kind of magic that would prove challenging for her to stand against-- if he even decided to use the blade at all.

The man took a confident step towards her and her Omega Youkai began to squirm inside her head, bashing around in her skull, slicing at her waking mind with unseen knives.

_ Our strong mate. Submit. Submit to him. We want him. _

_NO._ She commanded back in her own, internal voice, unwilling to yield to such primal instincts. She would  _ not _ allow herself to be mounted. She would  _ not _ allow herself to be claimed. Not by anyone. Male or female. Demon or human.

Sensing her weakening disposition, the domineering Youkai took another proud step forward, eyeing her down with narrowed, crimson eyes. In that moment, Skynah readied to flee. A fox demon could certainly outrun a jaguar, at least, she was  _ pretty _ sure it could. Or, she could outrun him until she came up with a better game plan.

She moved to shift into fox form, but was stopped short by a golden flash of movement. The dark demon was on her in an instant, knocking her off balance. A quiet scream escaped her lips as the man whirled around and pulled her to the hard earth, clawing harshly at the damp cloth of her Kimono.

_ No, no, no,  _ she internally cried as her Omega instincts screamed, _ yes, yes, yes.  _ She sliced her katana blindly upwards, across his upper thigh, but he stopped it short with a large hand on the blade. In one swift motion, he hurled it to the side and pushed her further into the damp grass.

Shynah moved to shift into her fox form again, but found the action blocked by a sudden flare up of her heat. Within moments, the man tore her swollen breasts free from their silken confines. He raked over them with sharp nails, pulling out thick droplets of blood on her pale skin. Shynah whimpered and clawed at his open face with her own nails, doing everything in her conscious power to escape his grasp, but she already knew that it was already too late.

Never before had she allowed a heat-induced Youkai so close to her. It was over.

An unwanted feeling of liquid honey washed over her soul as her Omega instincts fought to take full control of her mind. She felt her body relax in the strong grip of her attacker as he entered her from behind, biting down on the fleshy, exposed skin between her neck and shoulder to leave his permanent mark. She cried out as his teeth punctured the soft skin, but it escaped her lips in the form of a loud, agonizing whine of lust.

_ This was it. Her life was over. In one, simple instant, everything had been taken from her. _

Shynah tuned out from her aroused body, numbing her mind away from the terrible event as the demon pounded into her wet sex with such force that she was certain she would tear. She grasped at the blades of grass beneath her fingers as his jagged claws raked over every portion of her smooth skin-- leaving more inconsequential marks of his victory. Frustrated tears pooled in her eyes, against her best wishes, but she did not let them slip out to her cheeks. She hated that her body was responding to the feral man’s touch. Hated that it was egging him on with her unwanted Omega scent and heat.

_ She did not want this.  _ Her soul, her conscious mind-- they did not want the same things that her blasted Omega body did. She just wanted the entire ordeal to end, and eventually, it did.

Her attacker’s member slipped out from behind, his ample seed spilling out down her slender legs into the grass below. For a brief moment, she slumped into the green earth and was still, but she soon pulled back her senses. She clamoured to her feet and hurried to pull her torn kimono over her damaged body-- anything to retain some small measure of dignity. Snatching her katana from its slumbering position near the rotting stump, she sheathed it and took three large steps back, away from the disoriented demon, stiff and on his knees in the grass.

She remained in place instead of fleeing, her narrow eyes fixed on the man's panting figure. Slowly, his intense scent and crimson eyes shifted to their natural form-- calculating and harsh with golden irises. He stumbled slightly to the left, attempting to find his footing, then rose to full height with poise.

Shynah took another large step back, towards the familiar forest behind her, unsure of what to do next. The dark demon gathered his bearings, wrapping his own kimono over his hard muscles, then lazily brushed himself off as if nothing had happened. His eyes flickered over to her stunned form-- eyes that looked very, very unhappy.

“Who are you,” he barked as he adjusted his long, tangled hair into a knot at the back of his head.

Shynah was gobsmacked by both the resonate power behind his voice, and the nature of his question.  _ Who was she? Who was she!? After everything that just happened?! _ Her green eyes widened, a combination of disbelief and displeasure, but she remained silent. She was gobsmacked, unable to find words to respond to his outrageous question. Every fiber of her  _ logical _ being was screaming at her to run, but she couldn’t seem to bring herself to do so.

“I will not ask you again,  _ half-breed _ ,” he continued, spitting out the last word with an intense spite that startled her all over again.

“Who am  _ I?” _ She snapped back with her own ferocity, happy to find that her voice did not quake. “Who are  _ you?” _

She was not going to take orders from the demon who had just taken her against her will. Heat or not, in her eyes, he was nothing more than a mindless monster.

“Lord Apirus, of the Western Lands. I see that you-”

“What is a demon lord doing,  _ frollicking _ in the woods amongst the common folk, looking for a fucking mate,” Shynah interjected through clenched teeth, bitter anger boiling inside her gut. “Couldn’t attract one through your shitty politics? Nobody wanted to mate with a-”

“I would watch your tone, if I were you,” Apirus snapped back, interrupting her with a quiet, yet domineering tone.

“I will  _ not _ watch my tone,” Shynah retorted, her voice growing shrill. “You mindless animal! You took me against my will. I will speak to you however I see fit!”

Shynah expected a quick and angry reply, but the demon lord remained silent as her words echoed out across the bright clearing. His golden eyes raked over her body, starting at her feet and slowly climbing upwards until they abruptly stopped, narrowing at the sight of the deep bite mark on neck. She could have sworn that he flinched when he noticed it, but it might have been a trick of the setting sun.

“What is  _ that _ ,” he snarled out. This time, there was a subtle note of panic intertwined with the commanding tone.

Shynah nearly laughed at the shy note of dismay in his voice-- emotions did  _ not _ suit the man. She barely knew him, but from their short conversation alone, she was already more than certain that he was used to getting his way, always. And that he was definitely unaccustomed to unwanted surprises.

“ _ You _ . You fucking  _ rat _ ,” she barked in reply and moved a hand to the hilt of her blade, still angry with him for discarding the metal so easily. Had she been in her right mind, she would have made quick work of the monster. “This is  _ your _ doing. You marked me. You. You...you ratty jaguar mons-”

“Call me that again, and you will lose your head,” the demon cautioned, his golden eyes narrowing as he adjusted his dirty kimono over his broad shoulders.

Shynah snorted, holding her katana higher in the evening air. “After what you just did, that would suit me just fine.”

“What a dramatic response,  _ half-breed _ ,” Apirus replied, his tone venomous and without remorse.

_ There was that word again...half-breed. _ Demon-human offspring were evidently a  _ very  _ sensitive subject for the man, but Shynah didn’t care to know the reason. The more pressing matter was his confusion, or perhaps utter disregard, of mating her in the first place. The posh rat seemed to have no recollection of marking her.  _ Could turn the situation in her favor? Use his confusion to escape? _

“I--” She began, but before she even had the chance to utter out a second word, the demon lord was in front of her, holding her neck to the side with a surprisingly gentle grip. He leaned in to sniff at the angry puncture wound at the fleshy bridge between her neck and shoulder, then pulled back and shook his head.

“I marked you...” He stated plainly, the words almost  _ too _ nonchalant. For someone who maintained such an uncaring disposition, his casual tone seemed forced.

“Yes,” Shynah growled as she gave him a hard shove away, out of her personal space. “You did.”

“I marked you...” The demon stated again, more to himself this time-- as if he was lost in some flurry of internal thoughts.

There was but a moment of silence, then he turned on his heels and began a brisk walk towards the far treeline of poplars. Shynah remained rooted in place, doing her best to ignore the burning sensation of the fresh mark on her pale flesh. It rattled off inside her skull, screaming at her to follow him-- to follow her new mate. She fought against it with every ounce of strength she had left. It grew ever louder, screeching like a hyena by the time the demon lord had reached the outer edge of the congested woods beyond the clearing. Then, he turned on his heels and stared her down, golden eyes imploring her to follow.

“I am  _ not _ following you,” Shynah snarled across the field, verbally responding to his probing eyes, and to the unwanted mark on her skin.

“You  _ will _ follow,” he growled back with the shyest hint of frustration-- clearly unused to people having  _ free will _ around him.

“No,” Shynah reiterated, her voice quaking. She knew that she had already lost the battle. She was going to follow him, she didn’t have a say in the matter.

“The mark compels you to follow, so I would do just that. If you wish to live,” Apirus lazily called back before turning on his heels to enter the wood.

He already knew that she would be trailing behind him, neither of them had a say in the matter anymore.


	2. Apirus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough stuff but I'm getting clooooooooooooser to a clean edit!! **cheering**

**CHAPTER: A Feral Jaguar**

**Apirus**

Apirus was not pleased with how the year’s Yokai spring had gone. Luckily, the season was finally drawing to a close, but his body was still screaming ever louder its protests for sex. No amount of carnal relations seemed to remedy the lustful ache in his bones. His instincts were becoming increasingly restless-- he was better than most others at controlling them, but he was by no means infallible. The Yokai spring had made things even more difficult than usual. He was lucky that it cycled only once every four years, giving him time to rebuild a mental prison for his inner Alpha.

Apirus sighed, leaning back against the marble railing of the veranda, glancing over his palace’s main courtyard. The place was starting to look familiar again-- no more were his halls empty, as they had been during the height of the heat season. Many of his staff had gone into natural stages of spring, some with their mates, others in solitude, but most had trickled back to the palace, now that summer was upon them.

It was a difficult time for any kingdom. Traders had to be rerouted and went unreceived, the yearly food stores were drained, and the entire region was left sporadically manned by the few soldiers that could manage their instincts well enough.

Apirus knew that it was also the perfect time to attack a rival land, if a ruler had the patience to plan it out properly. Most would never dare try something so bold-- every Yokai kingdom held the same plight, so there had never been a reason to fear something so audacious. So, they laid down their arms and simply enjoyed the debaucherous vacations. 

Apirus’ grandfather was not like most other rulers. 

Apirus’ grandfather had been clever and ambitious, beguiling as a leader. He had been a respected military commander, having climbed the ranks himself as a youth. The jaguar militia came to be loyal to him personally, more to him than to their own vassal lords. He came to hold absolute power in the region, something for which Apirus was grateful to inherit. 

Marius led their nation to many victories, but his loyal armies were useless in his most ambitious plan. If he was to attack during the Yokai spring, when a land was at its most vulnerable, then he needed youth.

And his followers gave him just that, willingly, too ensnared by his charisma to think otherwise. He raised their offerings as his own, pure-blooded jaguars who were mere children. He indoctrinated them with his teachings and created a subdivision of warriors, calling them his elite force. Their ranks were lethal and unburdened by the stages of heat, yet still old enough to hold a blade well, and their combat was disciplined, their bodies hard from years of rigid routine.

Marius used them like an extension of his own blade, annihilating the panther clan one Yokai spring-- the Infamous Spring, as most called it now. He had nearly managed the same with the boar clan the following season... 

Apirus closed his eyes, drawing his mind away from the familiar, yet troubling thoughts. He blinked a few times, focussing his blurry vision again to the courtyard below. Various guards, mostly jaguar-kind, were casually sparring near the barracks, shrugging off their spring lethargy. Apirus longed to join them, but his mind was too fractured. His inner Alpha was loud, like a child having a tantrum.

A shrill voice penetrated his senses, ”if you would indulge me, my lord, I would be pleased to present my Omega kin!" 

Apirus reached up and rubbed his knuckles against his ear, feeling the soft fur with his thumb. Then, he glanced over his shoulder, looking over the plump jaguar lord standing proudly on the stone tile.

“No, thank you,” he heard himself say, his tone distant. His mind felt incredibly foggy. 

Another wave of sexual urge washed through his bones and he shook his head as they assaulted his senses, making him dizzy and disassociated all at once. He shouldn’t be feeling lust so strongly this late in the season. 

_ He really needed to get to the brothel. _

The man in front of him, no doubt a lesser vassal, shuffled on his fancy feet. He was a stout Yokai, one who had clearly seen very little combat in his fat old age. 

“They are lovely Omegas, true beauties!" The vassal sang, as if entranced by his own voice. "They are of pure jaguar blood, my lord. I swear by it! They are just in the courtyard!” He paused, stepping forward to point to somewhere near the open gates of the keep. “If you would… just please, give me a moment of your time! See my son, beautiful isn’t he?"

The words hit Apirus like bricks, each one stirring up the anger in his veins. The clever lord was using the spring heat to his advantage-- offering young Omegas up at such a time… 

_ He had no sense of respect. _

The portly jaguar continued to prattle on, but Apirus barely heard any of the later ramblings. His body had begun to vibrate, humming to life with strange energy that he had never felt before. He shook his head, forcing his eyes to focus again-- something was definitely going haywire in his brain. He could almost visualize his instincts, coiling around, impatient and yearning for something.

The stout lord opened his mouth to speak again and Apirus growled, a deep and hostile rumble from the back of his throat. 

The vassal shrunk but quickly regained his composure. "My lord," he implored, a nervous smile on his sweaty face. "It would  _ only _ be a moment."

“No," Apirus barked, much louder than he had intended. A few serving girls paused near the entrance of the veranda, startled. He ignored them. "There is no time left in this season. If they are as beautiful as you say, then I will see them at the Autumn festival. You know my laws, you wait until then." 

“But, my lord, please…" The vassal piped back, imploring Apirus with fatty hands. "We came all this way…"

Apirus ground his teeth together.  _ Was the stupid Yokai incapable of accepting defeat?  _

"There are still a few days remaining in the cycle!” The lord continued, his eyes bright. “See, look there! That's one of my girls, Shara! Out near the pavilion!”

“Enough!” Apirus snarled, his lips curling back against his teeth. He took an imposing step towards the fat vassal, muscles aching to snap bone. “You are to obey tradition just as the others do. If I allowed lords to drop in, unannounced, with their Omega children, I would never get anything done. If you held plans to spend an extended period here, I would see them cancelled. I shall see you at the Autumn… and not a moment sooner.”

For once, the audacious man was rendered speechless and Apirus raised a hand, dismissing the any other stupid words the man might try to say. Then, he turned on his heel and strode down the polished tile, instincts guiding each step he took. His body was aching, both inside and out. His skin was screaming for contact with some being that he did not know or recognize. He couldn’t see what his instincts were yearning for, but he could feel it…

And he could  _ smell  _ it.

Suddenly, his mind snapped back from its depths, winding up like a toy yo-yo. He felt his cock swell and his body heated, his muscles tensing without reason. A wave of panic, a fear of losing control, washed over him. It cut its way through his haze and he clung to it, trying to drag back some measure of sanity. 

He had never let his instincts slink this far forward before. His Alpha spirit had always been difficult to handle, but he had been able to maintain a steady control…

Until now.

His body suddenly moved on its own, spurned forth by the guttural desire that his instincts pined for. He legs picked up the pace and he cut a sharp corner around the main hall, then down a stone staircase to the lower level of the palace.

_ The brothel was near, just around the back of the royal baths… _

His movements quickened and, much to his chagrin, his legs jogged past the bathing wing, heading towards the outer ramparts. When he reached them, his body took a moment, eyes gauging the distance, before jumping up with a sudden burst of speed. He landed safely on a copper awning above the bathhouse, whisked over to the ramparts on his left, then down to the earth beyond the palace walls.

The moment his feet touched the dewy grass, his ears began to ring with long, dull tones. He blacked out for a short time, his conscious mind suddenly buried underneath strong layers of Alpha. Again, he snapped back, stumbling against a nearby tree. He swore loudly, cursing at the bark for bruising his ribs.

_ What was he doing outside of the palace?  _

_ Had he been searching for something? _

Brows furrowed, the questions skirted through his foggy brain. He tapped a foot in the grass, zoning out on the dense wood beyond. His mind began to bounce back and forth, warring between instinct and sanity, and throat vibrated. Then, he unleashed a deep growl that sent shivers down the length of his own spine.

That noise had most definitely not been his own. He would never have allowed such a possessive sound to escape his lips. 

His instincts had won… His body was going to be shelved out to their every whim…  _ If his instincts overtook him now, during the Yokai spring… _

His mental anguish overtook him for a moment, then it abruptly vanished. His mind went blank, all of his thoughts lost to an enticingly sweet scent, skirting inside of his nostrils. He could tell that its owner was a ways off, but she was still near enough to hunt down. She was, afterall, the strange being that his instincts had been clamouring for. This, he knew this in his bones.

He breathed in another wave of the unknown fragrance, his chest heaving to keep it trapped inside his lungs. It seemed so familiar, yet he knew not why. It was earthy, with hints of campfire, but also sweet, and it brought his body and mind into a perfectly balanced euphoria. 

His stomach began to flutter with butterflies and his eyes snapped open, his gold pupils clouded by inky black hints of his instincts...

_ It absolutely had to be his. _


End file.
